I Wish Could Cry Part 1
by Naramixx
Summary: L dies, and sorrow fills Wammy's House. Tears are falling from childrens' cheeks. Except for one. Near visits Mello's room the day before he leaves for a rather strange prupose.


This is the first part of a two parted MelloxNear story.  
Remember to rewiev if you spot any spelling or other mistakes!

Enjoy!

**--**

"What is it, Roger?" Mello asked.

The room was filled with a awkward silence.  
Roger took a deep breath.

"L is dead." He said.

The silence filled the room again. But soon to be broken by Mello.  
He gasped.  
"Dead!? What do you mean? Was he killed by Kira?"  
"Probably..."  
Mello leant over to Rogers's desk and grabbed his jacket.  
"But he was going to sentence Kira to his Death! Are you saying he got killed in the process!?"  
"M-Mello..."

Near turned his puzzle over, so all the pieces fell to the ground.  
"If you can't win the game...or solve the puzzle...your just a loser" he said as he placed the pieces in the puzzle over again.  
Mello turned to Roger again.  
"So who did who choose to succeed him? Me or Near?" he said, anxious for an answer.  
Roger was quiet for a short while before he replied.  
"He did not choose any of you. And since he's dead, he is no longer capable of doing so"  
As Near continued on with his puzzle, Mello kept quiet.  
"So Near...Mello....how about it? Will you work together?"  
"Yes, it sounds like a good idea" Near said. Mello however, did not share agreement. He sent a disgusted look at Near.  
"No way" he said. "You know me and Near can't work together. We don't get along, and I always get pushed aside, 'cause Near is always number one. It has always been like this....Always..."

"It's fine, Roger" Mello said, after a short break.  
"Near should succeed L. He is always doing it in his own calm way, like he's solving a puzzle."

Near put the last piece in the left corner of the puzzle, finishing it.

"As for me...I'm leaving this orphanage."  
"Mello!" Roger said, trying to stop him.  
"Give it up" Mello said. "I'm almost fifteen anyway." He walked out of the room and opened the door. "I am going to live my life the way I want. I will do things my own way" he said and closed it.

**--**

Before he left, Mello sat in his room. Crying. He sat on his bed with his face hid in his arms. Thoughts were spinning around his mind. "The only person I really looked up to and respected...is now gone"  
Tears kept falling on his sheets. Thoughts kept crossing his mind. His soft side was revealed, but only to himself. No one were ever to see him weak like this.

Near was also in his room. But he was not crying. He was also sitting in his bed, in a position where his face was buried in his arms. But he was not crying. He was also mourning over L. But still not crying. Thoughts were crossing his mind, just like Mello.

He grabbed some dice from his bedside table, and started stacking it.

"L is dead." He thought. "The man that I truly admired, and idolized is now dead"

Nothing. Not a single tear.

His dice tower was almost finished.  
Near was about to place the last dice on the tower to finish it.

"I wish I could cry"

Near misplaced the last dice, so the tower fell apart.  
Dice was scattered all around his bed.

Near sighs. He stands up and starts gathering the dice.  
"Did L cry?" he thought. "Maybe he-"

All of a sudden, another thought crossed Nears mind.  
"I almost forgot, I am not the only one mourning over L"  
He put the package with the dice back to the bedside table.

He sat down on the bed and started twirling his hair.  
"Mello" he whispered to himself. "Maybe he is crying."  
Near sighed again and stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

As he was walking down the hallway, Near already knew what to say to Mello.  
But when he finally got to his room, it all disappeared.  
He wasn't really met by a warm welcome.

"W-who's there?" a sobbing voice said.  
"Mello..." Near said quietly.  
"Near- get away." Mello's voice was clear now. He quickly wiped his tears away from his face.  
"Why are you still here!?" his voice was louder now. He was almost yelling at the younger boy. "Are you here to make fun of me because I'm crying!?" Tears flowed.

"Yes Near, I am crying! I miss L, and I'm showing it!" his voice started sobbing again.  
He put his hand to his heart, and clenched his fist.  
Mello threw himself on the bed.

Near closed the door behind him, and walked towards Mello, twirling his hair.  
He sat down next to him.  
"That's exactly why I'm here..."


End file.
